dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman Unlimited
Wonder Woman Unlimited is the third comic in "DC Unlimited". Storylines The Amazon Many years ago, the Godess Hera freed the Amazons from the oppressive Hercules, however, she made them promise never to speak with men or go to "men's world". Because of this, they where shut off from society, trapping themselves on the island of Themyscira. Years later, Queen Hippolyta realized she was pregnant after a night with Zeus. As to not upset Hera, Hippolyta decided to keep her daughter a secret from the rest of the Amazons. A few more years later, a plane crashed on Themyscira, with the Amazons being shocked when it turned out the pilot was a man. The man, named Steve Trevor, is very surprised by the fact the Amazons treat him like a rare endangered animal. However, the one who takes the most interest in Trevor is Hippolyta's daughter, named Diana, who has grone up over the years. She asks to finally be let go, but Hippolyta refuses. However, Diana finds out that Hippolyta is going to have a tournament to see who could be the next "Wonder Woman". At the tournament, to the anger of Hippolyta, Trevor has been invited to watch. None the less, Hippolyta gives a speach which reveals a Wonder Woman is the general of the Amazon army. After a long fight, it seems the Amazon Artemis has claimed the title of Wonder Woman, but then a masked fighter comes in and challenges Artemis. The masked Amazon manages to defeat Artemis before revealing herself as Diana. Diana then reveals that she is Hippolyta's daughter. Hippolyta argues with her daughter for a short time before poclaiming Steve Trevor will take Diana to "men's world" where she will live out most of her days. Diana agrees to this, with both sadness and anger. The Amazon's manage to repair Steve's ship and they fly off to where Steve comes from. However, Hippolyta, as she watches her daughter fly off, realizes what she has done. Amazon in America Diana and Steve arrive in America, where Diana is shocked to see women and men walking beside each other. When questioned on this, Diana reveals she was taught men kept woman as prisoners. Steve then asks why Diana didn't fear him, with Diana claiming Steve wouldn't pose a threat to anyone on Themyscira. Afterwards, Steve takes Diana to his apartment where Diana meets Steve's room mate, Etta Candy. She also begins exploring America, finding out more and more about out from Steve. However, the good times for Steve nosedive when his boss begins yelling at him for crashing his plane. He is about to fire Steve, when Diana points a sword at him, making him stop what he was saying and even promote Steve. Diana also bonds with Etta Candy, playing a game with her, with Diana questioning how people got trapped in a small box. However, what Diana doesn't realize is that Hippolyta wants her daughter back, as she regrets sending her away. And what Hippolyta doesn't realize is that Diana is actually loving her time in America. But on top of all of that, Ares, the God of War, has just landed in the middle of Themyscira. God's Wrath Hippolyta gets news on Ares' arrival, and when questioned on why he is here, he says he just wanted to see his half-sister after all these years. When Hippolyta says she doesn't believe him, Ares admits that he came to Themyscira to fight Diana, as he heard she is one of the most powerful demi-gods, and he wanted to see if this was true or not. Hippolyta admits that Diana has been banished, much to Ares' anger. Ares then kidnaps Hippolyta and forces her to come with him to America, so that Diana will agree to fight him. Meanwhile, Diana and Steve just saw a movie together, but Diana ended up breaking the screen, trying to kill the giants in the box. Afterwards, Steve and Diana return home, but Steve buys Diana flowers and gives them to her. However, Diana stops in her tracks when she feels something close by. She takes Steve to the middle of the town, where they see Ares, who is giving a speach, challenging Diana to a fight. Diana does not want to fight him, but when Ares reveals he has Hippolyta, Diana comes out and agrees. Ares says they will fight the next night before disappearing. Etta and Steve help Diana train for her big fight with Ares, while Ares does the same, but in a different way. Diana trains in normal ways, like punching meat, while Ares is just going around picking fights with bigger and bigger opponents. Eventually, the night falls, and Diana goes to meet with Ares, who has raised the stakes, if Diana loses not only will Hippolyta die, Ares will destroy the city. Diana and Ares then begin their battle, with it starting with Diana punching Ares so hard he goes flying in to a building behind him. Ares then gets up and the two get in to the biggest fight the city has ever seen. All the while, the citizens and Hippolyta are praying that Diana will win. However, the fight ends with Ares knocking Diana on to her knees before attempting to kill her with her own sword. Only for Diana to turn around and grabs Ares' arm, breaking it. She then begins to beat Ares so badly that she actually manages to make him bleed. Diana then gets up, with Ares doing the same. He tries to throw another punch, but it doesn't do anything to Diana, and Ares falls. He then lets Hippolyta go, but then says he will come back. Diana then introduces Hippolyta to Etta and reintroduces her to Steve, and much to Diana's shock, Hippolyta actually takes a liking to him. Afterwards, Hippolyta gives Diana the Wonder Woman suit and aounces that Diana is the new Wonder Woman. Villainy, Inc. More and more villains have been showing up in Washington, just because they want to prove they can defeat Diana. However, one villain that has shown up that doesn't even care about Diana is Barbara Ann Minerva, who is an obviously insane individual that acts, and even looks a bit like a Cheetah. However, even though Barbara doesn't have any buisness with Diana, that doesn't stop her from getting in to a fight with her. However, the fight ends in Barbara escaping. Meanwhile, Steve and Etta sit down for dinner with Hippolyta, where Hippolyta speaks of her many battles throughout the years. The next day, Hippolyta is still talking, not realizing both Etta and Steve are asleep. Later, Diana deals with two new villains, one who is a cyborg who believes cyborgs are the true master race, and the other being a doctor who poisoned their patients, who is now trying to poison the city. Diana manages to stop Doctor Poison, as she calls herself, but finds out the cyborg has gotten away. Later, Diana returns home after fighting for two days, only to realize her mother has pretty much taken over her apartment. Meanwhile, the cyborg, named Cyborgirl, has broken out Poison with the help of Cheetah. The three then team up, with Cyborgirl claiming sometimes the people bellow her can come in handy. The day after that, Diana, Hippolyta, Steve, and Etta are out just having fun. They ride roller coasters, ferris wheels, and Hippolyta tries cotton candy for the first time. Afterwards, they try to return home, but Diana realizes Cyborgirl, Cheetah, and Doctor Poison are in the theme park looking for her. Diana and Hippolyta then join forces to defeat them, with the help of Steve, who pulls out a gun, and Etta, who claims she's going to defeat them by hitting them with cotton candy. Steve goes after Cheetah, Etta goes after Poison, and Diana and Hippolyta go after Cyborgirl. While Diana and Hippolyta fight Cyborgirl, Etta tries to fight Poison, but ends up being chased by her. Diana and Hippolyta are about to defeat Cyborgirl, when she turns around and blinds them both with her robotic eye. Meanwhile, Steve comes face to face with Cheetah, who attacks him instantly. Back with Etta, she gets an idea when she sees the docks. Poison finds her, and Etta simply knocks Poison in to the waters. Back with Diana and Hippolyta, Diana slowly regains her vision, but still acts like she's blind, and when Cyborgirl comes up to her, Diana cuts off Cyborgirl's robotic leg. Afterwards, Cyborgirl and Poison are arrested, with Steve coming back with scratch marks all over him, revealing Cheetah escaped. Concept Art Epson_10242016_115213.png|Wonder Woman Epson_10242016_115546.png|Steve Trevor Epson_10242016_115720.png|Etta Candy Epson_10242016_115925.png|Queen Hippolyta Epson_10242016_120335.png|Artemis Epson_10252016_225022.png|Ares Epson_10302016_145919.png|Cheetah Epson_10302016_150125.png|Cyborgirl Epson_10302016_150250.png|Doctor Poison Category:Comics